mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Blast
is a game starring Mario, Luigi, Peach and the Toads. Story Mario, Luigi, Peach and the Toads are going on vacation to the Fire Kingdom, where they discover that Bowser has captured King Blast and is holding him captive unless the civillians give him control of the kingdom. A young member of the species, named Fifi asks Mario, Luigi, Peach and the Toads to save their king. Peach asks Mario what they should do and Mario opens his suitcase to reveal an assortment of power-ups. Fifi adds to the collection by giving him a Blast Mushroom, which Mario eats and turns into Blast Mario. An airship, with the Koopalings, Boom-Boom and Pun-Pun, then flies over them and sends the power-ups flying. The heroes head out to save King Blast Gameplay TBA Controls * - Move * - Select/Jump *Hold - Flutter (with Tanooki power) * - Swing Tail (with Tanooki power)/Throw Hammer (with Hammer power)/Throw Fireball (with Fire power)/Breath Fire (with Blast power) * + - Long Jump * - Duck * + - Ground Pound * + - Backflip */ - Use character power * Down - Enter warp pipe Description The evil King Koopa has kidnapped the king of the Fire Kingdom! Now Mario, Luigi, Peach and the Toads have tosave him and defeat Bowser! Confirmed Characters Playable *Mario - No power *Luigi - Can flutter-jump (without Tanooki power) *Peach - Can float for a short amount of time *Red Toad - Can run extra-fast *Green Toad - Can high-jump *Yellow Toad - Can grab enemies *Blue Toad - Can pull up hidden items *Purple Toad - Can throw boomerangs Villains *Bowser Jr. - Mini-Boss World 1 *Bowser Koopa - Boss World 1 *Petey Piranha - Mini-Boss World 2 *Larry Koopa - Boss World 2 *Mummy Pokey - Mini-Boss World 3 *Morton Koopa Jr. - Boss World 3 *Big Bertha - Mini-Boss World 4 *Wendy O. Koopa - Boss World 4 *Kamek - Mini-Boss World 5 *Bowser Jr. - Boss World 5 *Wiggler Bus - Mini-Boss World 6 *Iggy Koopa - Boss World 6 *Big Bully - Mini-Boss World 7 *Roy Koopa - Boss World 7 *Freezie King - Mini-Boss World 8 *Lemmy Koopa - Boss World 8 *King Boo - Mini-Boss World 9 *Ludwig von Koopa - Boss World 9 *Kamek - First Mini-Boss World 10 *Dry Bowser - First Boss World 10 *Dry Bowser Jr. - Second Mini-Boss World 10 *Bowser - Boss World 10 *Flame Boss - Final Boss Supporting Characters *Toadsworth *Fifi *Yoshi **Green - Normal Eggs - Automatic Color **Pink - Eggs splatter poison - If Yoshi eats a Strawberry **Red - Eggs explode - If Yoshi eats a Raspberry **Yellow - Eggs are bigger, but don't go as far - If Yoshi eats a Lemon **Blue - Eggs are smaller, but go further - If Yoshi eats a Blueberry **Cyan - Eggs hit enemy and then turn into a Bob-Omb that only hurts enemies - If Yoshi eats a Bomb Berry **Purple - Eggs, if they miss an enemy, will come back to be re-launched - If Yoshi eats a Grape **Orange - Eggs are harmless to enemies, but eventually will turn into a platform - If Yoshi eats an Orange **Brown - Eggs will go straight - If Yoshi eats a Peanut **White - Eggs kill all enemies onscreen - Hidden eggs **Black - Eggs kill all enemies onscreen - Hidden eggs Enemies *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Bob-Omb *Piranha Plants *Paragoomba *Paratroopa *Parabomb *Paraplant Power-Up Forms *Fire Mario/Luigi/Peach/Toad *Tanooki Mario/Luigi/Peach/Toad *Hammer Mario/Luigi/Peach/Toad *Blast Mario/Luigi/Peach/Toad *Invincible Mario/Luigi/Peach/Toad *Small Mario/Luigi/Peach/Toad *Super Mario/Luigi/Peach/Toad Items *Fire Flower *Tanooki Suit *Hammer *Blast Shroom *Superstar *Super Mushroom Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games